Heridas, no cicatrices
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Ambas eran polos opuestos, pero tenían algo en común; amaban al mismo hombre. Y él eligió, pero años después sólo quedan ellas para sanar esas heridas. [Lin/Tenzin/Suyin] Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Summary: Ambas eran polos opuestos, pero tenían algo en común; amaban al mismo hombre. Y él eligió, pero años después sólo quedan ellas para sanar esas heridas. [Lin/Tenzin/Suyin] Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Disclaimer: LOK no me pertenece, lamentablemente. De pertenecerme habría Linzin o Linumi y Pema se ahogaría en una piscina. Ah, y habría Korrasami *cjs, cjs*

* * *

_**Heridas, no cicatrices**_

* * *

Sus mirada se ahogó en el tumulto colorido que habitaba en cielo. Una triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza su pequeña cartera con yuanes tentados a comprar cualquier idiotez que estuviese en los puestos. Aquel día era muy importante; el festival del fin de la guerra.

Se trataba de una gran celebración para Ciudad República y otros lugares del mundo. Se celebraba como aniversario del fin de la Guerra de cien años. Las carrozas de los héroes de la guerra viajaban por las calles donde el festival estaba en su apogeo, pero la pequeña adolescente sólo tenía ojos para una pareja que caminaba felizmente por las calles.

Se sentía egoísta. Demasiado. Hace tan sólo dos horas había besado al novio de su hermana mayor, pero no había podido evitarlo. Sería enviada a vivir con sus abuelos la próxima semana, y debía confesar los sentimientos que seguían latentes desde hace tantos años.

La culpabilidad que sentía al ver el rostro alegre de su hermana era demasiado. No sólo por ser la causante de dos cicatrices rojizas que adornaban su hermoso rostro, sino porque la había traicionado; había dejado que sus sentimientos por un hombre fuesen más fuertes de lo que el amor por Lin había sido y era.

Desvió su mirada llorosa, pero sintió una en ella. Era Tenzin quién la veía, y un lo siento escapó de sus labios mientras Lin compraba algo de beber para ellos. La culpabilidad llegó de nuevo, y ni siquiera pudo encararlo.

Sabía que Tenzin había elegido, y nada de lo que hiciera o haya hecho lo haría cambiar de opinión. Lo último que obtendría de ella sería una mirada silenciosa y llena de dolor, junto con una triste sonrisa.

Nadie más que la misma Toph vio a Suyin durante la semana restante.(/i)

—Has creado una hermosa ciudad —fue Lin la primera que habló—. Mamá debe estar orgullosa.

Se había sorprendido notablemente. Desde que su hermana había arribado Zao Fu junto al avatar y sus amigos, todo lo que había dicho había sido hiriente. Todas las palabras que habían salido de sus labios mantenían rabia y dolor contenido, a excepción de eso.

Había decidido ver el paisaje desde una enormes terraza que había sido construida para Opal cuando era una niña. Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse con su media hermana allí, admirando Zao Fu en su esplendor. Quizás acompañarla no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

—Lo estaba —admitió la mujer de piel oscura, casi con nostalgia en su voz. Sus brazos se habían apoyado en en la baranda y sus ojos observaban, anhelantes, el paisaje—. Amaba Zao Fu. Nunca entendí por qué se fue.

Lin no dijo nada. Había adoptado la misma posición que ella, y miraba toda la ciudad que estaba ante sus ojos, sólo que anhelo reemplazado por tristeza.

—Siempre quise que sintiera lo mismo por mis logros, ¿Sabes? —suspiró—. Seguí sus pasos, pero no funcionó.

El ceño de Suyin se frunció, y la mirada anhelante se giró hacia su hermana con cierto enojo.

—Ella está orgullosa de nosotras por igual.

Lin rió. Suyin calló.

—Eso pensé hasta que dejó Ciudad República por buscarte —sonrió la jefa de policía con cierto amargo. La mirada de Su se había ablandado, y sólo miraba a su hermana con ansias de entenderla—. ¿Te imaginas a una persona de veintiún años, sola en una casa con un cargo de jefa encima? Sin un yuan, Suyin.

—Lamento darte tantos problemas. Pero tú... Nunca estuviste conmigo. Ni en mi boda, ni cuando Sai nació. Te invité para los cumpleaños de Huan, jamás viniste. Para el bautizo de Wing y Wei, lo ignoraste. Incluso pedí que te buscaran cuando Opal cumplió diez y quiso conocerte, pero jamás viniste —dijo la menor de ambas con resentimiento.

Los ojos de Lin se cerraron con fuerza, como si recordase algo muy doloroso. Suyin no variaba, y los recuerdos de Opal llorando por la ausencia de su tía no sabía sí causarle dolor o enojo.

Lin se alejó unos pasos de la baranda. Su expresión no había cambiado, y lo único que la mantenía en el balcón era su brazo extendido, sujetando la baranda con fuerza. Tanta, que sus nudillos se habían teñido de blanco. Su mente divagaba entre recuerdos y aquello sólo le causaba más dolor.

—Tenías a mamá —fue lo único que dijo antes de encaminarse por el pasillo.

Suyin arrugó sus labios con fuerza, y con la testarudez que caracterizaba a los Beifong, caminó a zancadas detrás de su hermana. Dentro de ella había una mezcla de enojo y reproche, pero sobre todas esas cosas, dolor.

Cogió la muñeca de su hermana con fuerza, más no recibió una respuesta violenta como Suyin esperaba. Al contrario; no dijo nada. Decidió hablar.

—Pero tú también eres mi familia. No estabas conmigo, y la familia siempre permanece unida.

—Suena hipócrita de tu parte —masculló Lin con indiferencia, dando media vuelta para poder verla—. La familia permanece unida... Ni tú ni mamá estuvieron para mí cuando más las necesitaba.

El ceño de Su se frunció con fuerza.

—¿Qué...? —no pudo completar lo que iba a decir, porque Lin se adelantó con ojos llorosos.

—No estuvieron cuando me comprometí con Tenzin. No estuvieron cuando quedé embarazada. No estuvieron cuando perdí a mi Jinora —sollozó la maestra tierra, mientras que su mano iba a su vientre involuntariamente—. No estuvieron cuando Tenzin rompió conmigo y me dejó como un pedazo de basura. Tampoco cuando se casó con Pema y ni siquiera recibí una carta de invitación.

—No fuiste la única a la que le dolió que se casara —fue lo primero que respondió, pero ambas le restaron importancia inmediatamente. Suyin estaba cabizbaja, y el agarre a la muñeca de su hermana se había aflojado notoriamente—. No sabía que habías estado embarazada.

El agarre se rompió por completo cuando Lin sacudió su brazo. Su mirada se había tornado vacía. Se relamió los labios, para finalmente encogerse de hombros

—Era joven cuando sucedió. No estaba muy convencida, pero amaba a esa bebé —admitió la mujer. Aquello sorprendió a su hermana. Jamás la había visto tan vulnerable—. Necesitaba a alguien conmigo, y ni siquiera Tenzin estaba allí para mí.

—Pero estoy ahora contigo, Lin. Y créeme; ni Tenzin ni nadie me alejará de ti esta vez.

La maestra tierra, anonada, no se alejó cuando su hermana la abrazó. Dolía. Tantos años separada de ella, y ahora estaba allí. La abrazó con fuerza, y no supo de donde habían salido, pero tenía tantos sentimientos por ella. La amaba a pesar de todo lo que se habían hecho.

—Siento haber intentado separarte de Tenzin...

—Cállate y abrazame, Su.

Ambas rieron entre dientes. Y aquella hermana que antes había sido su competencia, ahora era su familia de nuevo. Porque no había ningún Tenzin; sólo estaban ellas dos para sanar esas heridas.

* * *

Luego del entrenamiento con los nuevos maestros aires, Tenzin decidió dejarse llevar por los recuerdos. En su mano estaba aquella fotografía que se había tomado con todos sus primos —porque no necesitaban sangre para serlo— y hermanos en la Isla Ember. Pero sólo habían ojos para dos hermosas adolescentes que sonreían en esa imagen; Su y Lin.

Él había escogido hace muchos años, pero lamentó no estar para ellas ahora. Y también lamentó haberles causado tantas heridas y no ayudarlas a cicatrizar.

* * *

N/A: Lo terminé tan rápido :0


End file.
